


Tipsy with love

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: A night out with Daichi gives Oikawa some insight on what to make time for in the future.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 17





	Tipsy with love

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/148905010294/ushidai-and-number-1-%CA%96), originally a request!

“–and he’s got– he’s got this beautiful shade of olive green in his eyes and, I mean, have you _seen_ his eyes in the sun? They’re so pretty. Just like his face. Like, I’m sure he’s some sort of god reincarnated or something. He’s got to be. I mean, who would have a body like that if not a god.” Daichi slammed his hands on the table in front of him, suddenly sitting up and looking right into Oikawa’s eyes, his own slightly widened with awe and- and probably something else related to his empty glass. “Do you– do you think he’s a god? Oikawa, Oikawa what if he _is_ a god?”

Oikawa pulled a face that didn’t betray his thoughts. “Sawa-chan, are you  _drunk_ ?”

“What? No, I’m not drunk.”

“Ah really? Because you reaaaally sound dr–“

“I’m just in love.” Daichi looked down at his hands, the awe still shining in his eyes.

“You’re in love, okay. You’re also very drunk and I’m pretty sure this is a sign that I should bring you home.”

“Home… He’s there, isn’t he?” Daichi looked up again, sounding breathless. Oikawa rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Yes, Ushiwaka’s there. Of course. Where do you want him to be, you’re living together, you drunk idiot.”

“I’m gonna marry that god.”

“… Can I be the best man?” Oikawa asked as he helped Daichi up. He kept his arm around him when he saw that Daichi couldn’t stand by himself properly; he’d rather avoid the other man tripped and fell asleep on the floor.

“Hmmmmmmmmm. Suga’s gonna beat me if you are… I’ll make you the bridesmaid. Yeah. Wakatoshi can’t say no, he likes you. You’d rock the dress too. Like, what about a pretty mint dress? What if we just put everyone in our old teams’ colors? You wear a mint dress, Wakatoshi in a purple suit… Suga in a black suit, because orange’s a bit too flashy right?”

Oikawa snorted and walked him to his car. He hadn’t drunk; alcohol wasn’t his thing. He was pretty happy he didn’t drink, considering Daichi’s state.

“What about you though, hmm?”

“Me? I’ll wear a fricking black dress with lots of frills. I’ll be the fucking most beautiful broom. Gride. Whatever, I’ll just be the most beautiful. Our wedding’s gonna be the wedding of the year. Of the century. I’ll marry a god, so of course it has to be amazing!”

Sitting in front of the wheel, Oikawa grinned as he typed in a message. He quickly put his phone in his pocket before turning the keys to start his car. The trip back to Ushijima and Daichi’s flat was going to be veeeery interesting but he was sure that the best would probably happen when Daichi was back. Too bad he would have to get home right after dropping him off. Oh well!

In his pocket, his phone went off, though the sound got lost in Daichi’s blabbling and Oikawa’s laughter.

  
  


> **To: Ushiwaka**   
>  _Congrats on the wedding_ _( ˘ ³˘)♥_
> 
> **From: Ushiwaka**   
>  _What?_


End file.
